


Easy To Love You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Love, Pre-Series, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; sweets for the sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



Sam is too young to be in love, but loving Dean is all he has ever known. He may be young, a day over ten years old, but he knows what love is. Love is gazing into his big brother’s twinkling green eyes and seeing adoration smiling back at him. Love is the way Dean hugs him—a big bear hug filled with devotion and kindness that makes butterflies flutter in his tummy. Love is Dean giving up the last piece of pie to Sam, and Sam giving it back just to see Dean smile. 

Love is begging Dean to hang on when the doctors say he will not make it through the night. Cords tangled up together and needles sticking out of his arms; Dean is in bad shape after a hunt went sideways. Bruises and cuts etch his freckled skin, bones are broken, and his lungs crackle every time he takes a ragged breath. 

John tries to take Sam home to Bobby, the kid is worn out and needs to rest and he cannot do anything for Dean now, the doctors are watching over him, but Sam is stubborn and refuses to leave his brother’s side. He lays curled up with Dean, head on his shoulder, careful not to press too close so he doesn’t hurt his brother’s battered body. Three days go by without hope, but on the fourth day, Dean’s health improves and on the fourth day he opens his eyes.

Love is that day when Dean smiles weakly, a lot hurt, but a little okay, and Sam leans in to kiss his cheek and his forehead and his lips, whimpering that he is beautiful. 

Love is the way Dean wraps his arms around Sam and hugs him, refusing to let a little bit of pain stop him from embracing his baby brother. Love is those three little kindhearted words Dean whispers as he holds Sam in his arms and kisses his soft lips. 

That was years ago, and while the pain of losing Dean is gone, the pure love Sam has for his brother still beats within his heart. 

Last night had been sweet and romantic, almost a fairy tale evening. It was Christmas Eve and a beautiful snowy white wonderland blanked the town, and with nowhere to go the boys spent the night enjoying the festive holiday. They took a sleigh ride around the town, cuddling together in the backseat as they star gazed, sharing a cozy blanket as they sipped their delicious hot chocolate. They made messy snow angels and had a snowball fight, which Dean let Sam win, and they even shared a kiss under the mistletoe. 

Later Sam and Dean enjoyed a delicious candlelight meal in the Batcave and afterwards they made sweet love in front of the fireplace. Dean isn’t a small man by any means, six feet tall with a lean tone body rippling with muscles, yet next to Sam, who is damn near six feet four and ripped with solid muscles, he seemed petite. 

Dean was embraced with strong arms that held him lovingly and he was cradled close to Sam’s broad chest, kissed passionately as he was practically engulfed in his brother’s powerful arms. Sam held him with tender love and affection, cradling him as if he was something very precious while he whispered kind hearted words of desire and love to him; his hips ground upward into the tight silky heat of his brother’s body, shivering with pleasure as he kissed his sibling. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/619426.html?thread=85475234#t85475234)


End file.
